


Memory Flowers

by UnknownXeno



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Drift, Poor Megatron, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spark flowers, Vomiting, War, bare minimum research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXeno/pseuds/UnknownXeno
Summary: With the Lost Lighters on planet, Necrobot decides to show them a hybrid flower.Meanwhile Megatron is trapped in a vast field of them, and within his own mind.





	1. Drift

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed right now, maybe later I'll edit it a bit.
> 
> This is a little thing I've been jotting down bit by bit in my journal when I get bored, so I'm sorry if it's not that great or if the flow isn't superb... it also means ch 2 isn't quite written yet, but I'm going to work on it today! :D
> 
> ***This work is based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr once. Heck if I can find it now though. >:C  
> If someone knows the art piece and/or the artist could you tell me who they are/send me a link? I want to give them credit as my inspiration and show them!  
> It's a panel (or two?) of Megatron surrounded by spark flowers and on his knees clutching his head as the flowers 'shout' at him.***

“Memory flowers? I’ve heard of Spark flowers, but what are Memory Flowers?”

Necrobot gave a sad smile as he examined the softly glowing blue flower held delicately in his digits. He held it as if it would shatter like fine crystal if he so much as brushed the circuit board like petals   
“Marvelous little things. I came across a type of interesting flower, Echo Flowers I believe they were called, on a distant planet, deep underground. Those flowers would play back the last conversation or noise that they heard last. A bit like a biological recording device.” Nautica perked up in curiosity and opened her mouth to ask more about the interesting flowers that Necrobot had found, but the mech continued on; interrupting her before she could speak. “Fortunately, I was able to cross breed the Echo Flowers with a sample of Spark Flowers that I’d had with me.” He daintily turned the flower in his servo, a fond but infinitely sad smile on his face. “They are such tragic beauties.”

Drift shifted from pede to pede, as did several of his other crewmates, as a terrifying suspicion took root in their minds. 

Drift froze in his fidgeting when Necrobot’s optics locked onto him and Necrobot took a step towards him. “Would you hold out your hands, Drift?”

Rodimus shot a suspicious glare at Necrobot while Ratchet bristled and stepped closer to Drift.

Drift blinked in surprise at being acknowledged and absentmindedly lifted his arms in surprise at the command, but didn’t raise them all the way; wariness halting and slowing his movements. 

Necrobot gazed at him with hollow optics and dropped the delicate looking flower. 

Drift reached out and caught the falling flower on instinct.

The moment his digits wrapped around the glowing flower war broke out. Or rather the horrindous, spark wrenching, nightmare inducing sound of war did.

From the flower came the whine of falling mortars and their loud booming conclusions, the report and screech of laser fire, the roar of engines, the roaring battle cries of mechs. The cacophonous chaos of the Cybertronian War echoed and banged around the room; bouncing off of the solid flat metal of the walls, ceiling, and floor.

All in the room but Necrobot dropped into a fighting stance, some drawing their weapons others searching for the battle the had long since ended. 

Drift held the flower tight in his servos, looking as if he were trying to stangle the flower to make it stop playing the horrifying realistic battle. 

“IT’S DEADLOCK!!!”

Drift dropped and recoiled from the flower as if it had stung him with burning barbs, a denial rentched from his mouth as tears stained his face. 

“Fall back to the rear! I’ll try and buy you some time!”

“But, Sir-!” 

“That’s an order soldier.”

The sound of retreating soldiers was dim, nearly unheard in the other sounds of war, but Drift heard them and prayed they would make it. Prayed and hoped for an outcome over three millions years old.

“Stop it! Enough!” Rodimus yelled. His frame trembling as he fought to keep him mind from getting locked in the past and to keep from burning the room and that damned flower to slag.

“Not good enough, Autobot!” Deadlock’s gleeful voice seemed to reply. 

Then all sound cease at the cut off report of a pistol.

Drift hit the floor and wretched violently. His vomit splattering Rodimus and Ratchet’s pedes as the rushed to his side. 

“You ASSHOLE!” Rodimus screamed at Necrobot, flames flicking out from his vents. His blue optics seemed to shine with the burning fire as he glared at the standing mech. The glare was echoed in Ratchet’s face as he tried to support Drift’s retching and shaking and sobbing form.

Necrobot simply gave them a pitying look and backed away. But before he could disappear through the door behind him an enraged feminine voice broke through the sound of rattling frames, sobbing, and blasting vents.

“He didn’t deserve that!” 

Nautica took several threatening steps forward until she stood tall and strong beside Drift, Ratchet, and Rodimus. 

Everyone but the three on the floor locked optics on her, commanding their attention.

“Drift. Did not. Deserve that. You foul, cruel, miserable little wrech! He has come so far, fighting, preying, sacrificing, and serving to make up for the wrongs he did as Deadlock! He beats himself in his mind and hates himself even though he is one of the kindest and purest men that have ever graced this cruel universe! He tortures himself as if he is still that mech in that flower. BUT HE IS NOT THAT MECH!!!” Nautica’s voice echoed in the room like the Memory Flower had before.

Necrobot opened his mouth to speak, his optics still pitying, but was interrupted by Minimus.

“I concur. Drift, though a rather lax Third-in-Command, is a good mech and cares greatly about those under his command and those above him. He cares for everyone and… I admit I am rather envious of his ability to allow others to have a second chance to redeem themselves.” Minimus stood tall and firm beside Drift, opposite of Nautica. The only way one could tell Minimus was still slightly reeling from the echo of war from before was the tightness of his mouth and frame.

Murmers of agreement echoed behind him as unkind optics trained onto Necrobot.

Necrobot, seeing the righteous hostility that was being trained on him, cautiously started backing to the door. But before he shut the door he left a parting comment.

“I have several fields of those flowers on my planet. Each flower containing the spark of a fallen mech and the sounds of what they heard before they died... I showed you that flower to show you their torment-”

“Get out!” Rodimus, one arm wrapped around a trembling Drift, pulled his gun from his subspace and aimed it at Necrobot.

“If one flower did that to someone as redeemed as Drift here is. Imagine how Megatron is right now…”

The door slammed shut as blaster fire peppered it.


	2. Starting the search for Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstrom, Minimus, and Nautica start out to search for Megatron.  
> But the shear size of his garden gets to his would-be rescuers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed atm.

Minimus stood tensely in the vast field of Memory Flowers, his audials switched off to block the toxic screams of those long gone. Minimus’s expression was as firm and hard as carved stone in the face of the seemingly unending blue field. It took all his will to keep his stance firm as his mind tried to come to terms with just how truly vast the field was. Taking a deep vent Minimus forcibly pushed his desire to turn around and leave Megatron in the Hell that he had trapped in.

 _Megatron... everyone deserves a second chance._ Minimus chanted himself.

Behind Minimus stood Nautica and Brainstorm, they also had their audials off as well. Both of them were as tense as Minimus, but where Minimus stood strong and ready to continue Nautica and Brainstorm, especially Brainstorm, looked ill at ease. The two fidgeted, their optics jumping from hill to valley taking in everything with dawning horror.

:: Primus, there are some many Flowers here… :: Nautica worried her bottom lip as she spoke over the comm link they’d established to keep in contact with each other. The femme looked like she was trying to fold in on herself and vanish into her subspace.

:: Nautica, focus. We have a mission: find Megatron before he does something irreversible to himself. :: Minimus’s tone would have been more firm if it were not for the slight pleading worry that he tried to hide behind shaky confidence.

Taking a deep breath Nautica steadied herself and gave a determined nod.

But while Nautica rallied, Brainstorm faltered.

The jet shifted where he stood, his gaze hard but distant as if lost in some distant painful memory.

:: How many other Quarks are here? :: Brainstorm asked, his tone flat and emotionless.

Minimus and Nautica cast him a confused look.

:: How many lovers were torn apart. How many mechs were- were unable to tell the ones they loved most that they worshiped the ground they walked on. How many were unable to tell their idols that they loved them more than life itself because some mad mech with mad dreams of delusion ended their lives before the words could be said? :: Brainstorm’s voice started to stutter and was nearly unintelligible through the static that laced through it. :: Why are we even out here? Megatron made his berth now let him lie in it! It’s the least that thing deserves! ::

:: Because you volunteered. Because everyone deserves a second chance. ::

:: You honestly believe that, Minimus? ::

Minimus blinked at the venom that coated Brainstorm’s words and that the utter cold rage and agony in the mechs orange optics.

:: You honestly believe that a thing like Megatron deserves a second chance? After everything he has done?! :: Brainstorm’s words were becoming harried and horse as he continued. Minimus tried to rally in the face of such violent and painful emotions that were directed at him, but Brainstorm continued on drowning out anything Minimus would have said.

:: Megatron has slaughtered literally millions of mechs’ lives! Are you blind to the field we’re standing in?! :: Brainstorm motioned sharply to the sea blue flowers that surrounded them.

Tears started leaking down Brainstorm’s face, his body heaving as his vents worked to cool his distressed and overheating frame.

Minimus paused, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking. :: He doesn’t, but that won’t stop me from giving him one. :: He shifted under Brainstorm’s incredulous look. Resetting his voice box, Minimus forged ahead. :: I struggled, and struggle still, with giving Megatron and others like him and Drift second chances. I will admit some days are easier to give them second chances than others. But I feel it is important to give others that chance if they want such a chance. Even you felt so before we got this far in the garden. And I do not blame you for changing your mind! :: Minimus was quick to interject when Brainstorm looked angered. :: Everyone has the right to change their mind. Especially when faced with… this. :: Minimus motioned to the veritable ocean of flowers around them. He wished he was better at tense social situations, but Megatron and Rodimus had always been the charismatic ones.

At Minimus’s words Brainstorm eased a bit, the anger still there, but it was quickly being overtaken by anguish as the glowing blue flowers seemed to taunt him as they swayed in a gentle breeze. Now it was Brainstorm that seemed to wish to fold himself until he vanished from this universe.

:: Brainstorm, :: Minimus spoke softly, steadily, pulling Brainstorm’s attention to him and partially out of the depression he seemed to be falling into. :: go back to Drift and the others. They more than likely need you to help find out a way to get back to the Lost Light. I am sure your scientific prowess will be most welcome. ::

Brainstorm stood there, tears still falling from his optics, but far less torrential than before. :: Yeah.. yeah. I’m the best scientist there is! :: His enthusiasm was forced, but a little bit of gratefulness and light seemed to pierce through the overbearing depression and grow.

Hopefully the others could help Brainstorm better in his emotional need than Minimus could. Not to mention leaving the seemingly omnipresence of Megatron’s Memory Flower garden.

Minimus gave Brainstorm a small smile as Brainstorm turned and lumbered back the way they’d come, wings drooped so low they seemed broken. When Brainstorm haad his back turned and had taken a few stumbling steps Minimus sent a private comm to Nautica.

:: Nautica, make sure that Brainstorm makes it back. ::

:: But what about Megatron? ::

:: Do not worry I can find him by myself. I will comm when I find him. Brainstorm needs you more at this moment. ::

With a nervous glance at Brainstorm Nautica gave a nod and turned to follow after Brainstorm. Minimus watched them go without a word; a solid green and white pillar in a field of neon blue.

:: Good luck, Magnus. ::

Minimus jolted in surprise at Nautica’s parting comm, unexpected.

:: Thank you, Nautica. :: 

Finally, when Brainstorm and Nautica vanished into the distance Minimus about faced and marched further into the garden. He marched stiff backed hands wringing behind his back as he approached a hill.

The closer he got to the hill the more nervous anxiety ate at him.

By the time he’d put the hill between himself and the others he was nearly vibrating out of his armor.

Stopping his stiff backed march Minimus took a deep vent to steady himself.

It didn’t work.

Still wringing his servos together Minimus looked up at the crystalline sky. He looked as if he were praying to some invisible deity for the strength to accomplish some nigh impossible task.

And for Minimus it was.

“Megatron, you have to find Megatron. Megatron needs you.” Minimus chanted to himself over and over. He didn’t know how long he’d stood there, gathering his nerves, somehow it felt longer than the War and shorter than a second at the same time.

Finally, optics clenched tight the image of Megatron in his mind’s eye, Minimus transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!  
> I'm having trouble with Megatron's bit! I keep changing it and changing it and changing it and changing it...!  
> But since this part stayed constant I decided to break up the two chapters into more, so now there are four!  
> Next chapter is Megatron in his own (not so) lil' nightmare and Minimus finding him, then epilogue!

**Author's Note:**

> ***This work is based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr once. Heck if I can find it now though. >:C  
> If someone knows the art piece and/or the artist could you tell me who they are/send me a link? I want to give them credit as my inspiration and show them!  
> It's a panel (or two?) of Megatron surrounded by spark flowers and on his knees clutching his head as the flowers 'shout' at him.***


End file.
